


Dante's Sin | In the Fiend's Claws

by BlackBirdAolen



Series: Dante's Sin | A Dante's Inferno Series [1]
Category: Dante's Inferno (Video Game), La Divina Commedia | The Divine Comedy - Dante Alighieri
Genre: Corruption, Lust, M/M, dub-con, fall - Freeform, sin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 18:49:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1358116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dante lost to Lucifer in the last, deciding battle. But instead of killing him, Lucifer has a few ideas of how he could make use of the former crusader...</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dante's Sin | In the Fiend's Claws

Dante almost fainted when he was hurled to the ground, the laughing fiend right above him. He tried to grab a hold of his scythe again, but it was useless. Lucifer had set one of his cloven feet atop of the scythe, sneering down at him and slowly bending closer. He had lost, and that, he had to accept. But he didn't want to give up yet.

"By the cross..." he grunted out, groaning in pain when the other cloven foot pinned down his forearm, the beast now directly above him. The pitch black body of the fallen angel was filling most of his field of vision, the gleeful sneer making him want to hit Lucifer in some manner. "Don't think you have won yet..."

"Oh, but I have..." The smooth, deep voice of Lucifer seemed to echo along his spine, making Dante shudder in disgust. "You have lost, Dante, and that is reality. You didn't succeed in rescuing your beloved Beatrix either. She is mine now, mine all alone. Not that I would have much of a use for her, but she can surely remain in the Circle of Lust..."

Dante gasped when he was grabbed, pulled up by his neck while Lucifer scrutinized him. Those bright, glowing eyes were filled with the fires of Hell, with glee and hatred all mixed into one another. The other clawed hand of the fiend ripped at him, leaving scratches and peeling away what little had remained of his armor. Now he would pay for making Lucifer's minions suffer, of that, Dante was sure.

"You wrecked quite some destruction upon my realm, Dante. And that is something I simply can let slide, do you understand?" Lucifer chuckled, throwing Dante to the ground again. "However, you also seem to be quite the material for a minion. And that means something. You slaughtered demons left and right, ripped them to pieces, shredded all of those little minions I have raised with such care, and yet you are one of the worst yourself. I mean, just think about the sins you have committed. Adultery, violence, greed, all of it mixed in a wonderful cocktail. You would be able to access pretty much every circle of Hell, and it would all apply to you. Well, maybe except for the suicide woods, but that is a different matter altogether..."

Dante tried to crawl away from Lucifer, despite his body hurting like mad. Lucifer strolled after him, his cloven feet creating thudding sounds against the frozen surface of the Cocytus. The next thing Dante knew was that his helmet was flung aside, along with the chain mail hood still having been beneath it. He was completely naked beneath Lucifer by now, only the red bands he had sewn into his skin remaining. Lucifer eyed them with some amount of disgust, but also with glee.

"Still fighting... that's a good minion. I wanted nothing more than to test what you are capable of, and you mastered those trials with ease. Though I do wonder what would have happened to you, had you not succumbed to that sinful side of yours..."

Lucifer knelt down over him, straddling him. Dante shuddered in disgust as he felt the fiend's thick member brushing against his skin. Lucifer was completely shameless, and Dante had been repulsed during their whole fight now Lucifer had displayed himself. He gasped when the clawed hand clamped around his neck once more, Lucifer's sneer giving away sinister intentions for him. He weakly tried to struggle out of his grip, but it was useless. They were in the deepest pit of Hell, and there would be no escape. From here on, there would have been a gate to the Mountain of Purgatory, where he would have been able to purge himself from his sins, but there was no way of reaching it now. The mirror which was supposed to lead there was cold and dark in that moment.

"Such a poor, poor soul..." Lucifer chuckled, stroking his clawed finger along Dante's cheek. "You are helpless down here, and that's what makes you so appealing to me in that moment. The mighty soul sent down here, brought low before the ruler of Hell himself. There's nothing which could possibly be more satisfying right now. You are lost, you _have_ lost, and there is nothing which can save you now. Not even the archangels would bother coming down, even if it was for one of the strongest warriors they have witnessed in ages."

"Let go of me..." Dante felt fear and desperation welling up inside of him, breaking down his indifferent behavior of before. "Please, don't do this to me. I can't stay here... I must go and save Beatrix..."

"There is no salvation for a sinner like you." Lucifer sighed, grabbing Dante and forcing him to lie stomach down, pulling his hips up until Dante could, with a shudder of panic, feel that humongous member pressing against his backside and thighs. "You are lost down here. You have nowhere to go. Purgatory won't welcome you..."

Clawed fingertips gripped Dante's backsides, teasingly pressing into the strong flesh. "Ah, what a wonderful body you have..." Lucifer purred, snickering to himself. "Why, I will enjoy taking you, but not in the usual manner. A feisty soul would deserve the merciless treatment, but you are too broken for that. No, you will learn to enjoy getting fucked by me."

Dante shook his head, but he already could feel the heat of the fiend spreading inside of him. Lucifer was using some kind of spell on him, of that he was sure. Dante began panting, his blood rushing to the lower half of his body, his skin beading up with perspiration. Lucifer growled in pleasure, stroking his fingers along Dante's soon sweat-soaked body. He tugged lightly at the red fabric sewn into Dante's skin, but didn't do anything to rip them off or some such, as Dante would have feared it would happen. No, there was just this light teasing.

"Lust is getting the better of you again, Dante..." Lucifer purred, his hands resting on Dante's waist, fingers thrumming against his hipbones. "Can you feel it? Your body is accommodating to its new position beneath me already. The succubi will be delighted to hear that you will be joining our ranks..."

"N-No..." Dante whispered, helplessly, defenselessly. The fiend's magic was reaching deeply into his soul, and stoked the flames of lust there. It was an unbearable fire, making him moan under his breath. "Please, no..."

"That's it, Dante," Lucifer purred out, his clawed fingers gripping a little more tightly, his now hard member wedged between Dante's slick ass cheeks and rubbing there. "You are supposed to beg beneath me, like a common whore. Why, you will be better than any common whore. You will be the little slut I have always wished for. Brought low by your haughty striding down here, and humiliated by the ruler personally... That, and only that, is the way to break you in, no?"

Dante howled when he felt the massive cockhead pressing against his ass, shaking his head and wanting to push away. But only a small impulse was enough to send him quivering, his body sensitive beyond words, and begging to be released of this fire burning within him. He never had been with a man in such a manner, and yet, it now seemed to be the one thing his body was craving for the most. He could feel how every single muscle was straining to get closer to Lucifer, to be in his embrace and under his merciless guide, until he would succumb to sin and darkness for all eternity.

Lucifer stroke his hand along Dante's back, while he teased him with slight movements. The huge cockhead was bumping against Dante's backside over and over again, hinting at what would still happen to him, teasing at what he still could do with Dante. Dante found it harder and harder to resist, found himself more and more in the need of simply _begging_ Lucifer to do it. Finally, he could no longer endure it, and he moaned out in need. "Do it...!"

"That's the spirit, Dante." Lucifer growled, and Dante cried out in pain when he felt the huge member pushing into him, invading his body with little trouble. "That's how you are supposed to act. I am a fallen angel, and I'm far superior to you. You shall never be over me. I shall never serve you. You, Dante, you shall serve me for all of eternity. And there is nothing you can do against it. You shall be one of my demons..."

Dante panted, tears rolling down his cheeks. He should be ashamed of himself, and not enjoy Lucifer's treatment for him. This was wrong, this was falling further into sin. And there was nothing he could do about it. He moaned and gasped with every deep thrust, at some point noticing that he had started stroking himself. Dante tried to stop himself from doing it, but it was useless. His needs were just taking over, making him stroke himself rapidly.

"That's it, Dante... Submit to Lust, your first big sin," Lucifer growled, drilling into him with heavy movements. Dante panted, his muscles bulging, more moans slipping from his lips. He still wanted to struggle, but his mind was slowly succumbing to the overwhelming pleasure. The red ribbons were burning against his skin, the stitches feeling like they were on fire. "Be my loyal fucktoy, Dante... You will curse the day you were killed by that man, you will curse and scream at the heavens for not letting you back in. You will be yelling for me to take you again..." Lucifer bent closer, laving a long, blackened and forked tongue across Dante's ear. "And I will fulfill your wicked soul's desires."

Dante felt how the heat surged through his body, and he yelled out his pleasure, his orgasm crashing in on him. He shook all over, his body squeezing tightly around Lucifer's massive cock. The fiend had claimed him, and it had felt ecstatic. Dante still was panting, trying to understand what just had happened to him, and yet he was unable to grasp the situation as a whole, to fully realize what had been done to him. Lucifer chuckled above him, remaining buried inside of him to the hilt.

"This is your new place, Dante. Right beneath me, on your hands and knees. Why, you may even leave this lowest circle now. But understand this, Dante..." He bent closer, again slithering that long, black tongue against his ear. "You will never be able to redeem for all that you've done. You have submitted to me at last. You no longer are the champion of Heaven, as you have claimed to be."

Dante felt the red ribbons burning against his skin, whimpering faintly. His skin began paling, his veins standing out as dark patterns against his skin. His body was craving for more already, and he gazed back at Lucifer in longing. But the fiend merely laughed, and slapped his behind firmly. "Now now, don't be too greedy right away. We still have eternity to revel in this..."

 


End file.
